Nuage Rouge : Le Livre de Kasumi
by Haimalya
Summary: Je suis Kasumi, Kasumi Manamiko. Mon nom me rappelle que je viens de Kiri, le village caché de la Brume, comme une épine plantée dans mon cœur sans vie. Il y a longtemps, j'ai rayé mon bandeau et donné mon sang et mon âme à L' Akatsuki. Si longtemps que les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie deviennent de plus en plus flou, sans toutefois s'effacer. Je suis venue voir l'aube se lever.
1. Prologue

Je suis seule. Seule dans une pièce noire, liquide et circulaire, sans porte ni fenêtre, où des centaines de pellicules et d'images se déversent lentement du plafond comme une cascade ralentie. Des souvenirs volés, de toute sortes et de toute couleurs reflètent leur lumière pâle dans mes yeux violacés. Chacune de ces images montre un morceaux de vie, un sentiment, une expérience, une connaissance d'une personne ayant croisé ma route par le passé.

Je parcours la pièce du regard à la recherche de l'information qui me manque, mais elle ne se trouve nulle part. Où est-elle donc passée ? La pulpe de mes doigts rentre en contact avec la surface sombre et liquide qui délimite la pièce, et les images s'organisent avant de se rassembler autour de moi. Là, quelque part, se trouve ce que je cherche. J'enfonce ma main dans la paroi et en sort un rouleau de pellicule. Il s'agit de la mémoire d'un ninja de Kiri, capturée il y a bien longtemps et conservée précieusement. Je parcours rapidement les images du regard, j'y suis presque, presque.

Soudainement, le haut de la pièce se fragmente et disparaît, aspiré par un blanc éclatant. Non, pas maintenant... Qui ose briser ma méditation ? Autour de moi, le blanc s'installe de plus en plus et brise les parois qui s'estompent peu à peu. Je parcours effrénément la mémoire du ninja, mais déjà, elle s'effrite et disparaît entre mes mains. Plongé dans la lumière, mon corps se fragmente également avant de s'élever.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Je suis revenue dans mon corps, assis en tailleur sur un tatami et recouvert d'épaisses mèches de cheveux noires tombant également sur la partie gauche de mon visage. Mon regard se fixe sur une paire de sandale portée par des pieds fins et pâles, avant de remonter jusqu'à apercevoir le visage de la personne se tenant devant moi. Un visage fin et souriant percé de deux chisengan, des yeux spéciaux aussi appelés "yeux de l'omniscience", et encadré par de longs cheveux blancs.

\- Megami.

\- Enfin réveillé ? me répond-elle, l'air légèrement amusé.

\- Je t'ai dis mille fois de ne pas briser ma concentration.

\- Désolé ! Mais le chef demande à nous voir.

Je me lève en silence et suis Megami qui sort de la pièce, ses longs cheveux blancs flottant sur sa longue robe noire décorée de nuages rouges. Nous marchons en silence dans un couloir avant d'arriver dans une salle en pierre, aux murs fissurés. Sur un siège pourpre est assit un homme aux cheveux de feu, le visage percé de toute part de morceaux de métal. À ses côtés se tient une femme au regard ambré, dont la chevelure violette est retenue en chignon par une fleur de papier. Tout deux nous regardent entrer, l'air impassible.

\- Megami, Kasumi, vous voilà enfin, déclare l'homme aux cheveux orange, ses deux rinnegans nous fixant tour à tour. J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour vous. Elle concerne le village de Konoha ainsi que le démon Kyubi.

Nous l'écoutons en silence, sans bouger d'un millimètre. La mission qui va nous être confié m'intrigue plutôt, je n'ai jamais franchis les portes de Konoha, car c'est un endroit particulièrement risqué pour des criminels. La légende du village du feu et son Hokage est connue de tous, ce qui rend la cité paisible.

\- Votre mission consistera à infiltrer le village de Konoha en prenant possession du corps d'un habitant et imiter le moindre de ses gestes. Vous devrez réussir à obtenir le poste d'Hokage afin de manipuler le village de l'intérieur et par la même occasion, mettre la main sur Kyubi. La difficulté de cette mission est S. Une fois cela fait, je vous transmettrait les ordres par la suite.

Je plisse les yeux, cette mission nous prendra certainement plusieurs années. Mais peu importe, j'ai tout mon temps. Megami prend alors la parole :

\- Mais seulement une de nous deux pourra prendre le rôle d'Hokage, de qui s'agira-t-il ?

\- Ce sera toi, Megami. Kasumi servira de rabatteur, son pouvoir est essentiel au cas où les événements prendraient une tournure compromettante. De plus, j'ai encore besoin de sa capacité, et elle n'a pas l'avantage de pouvoir être utile à distance contrairement à la tienne.

Ma partenaire hoche la tête, puis nous nous retournons et quittons la pièce, sous le regard de Pain et de Konan qui n'a pas bougé depuis le début de l'échange. Nous empruntons une multitude de couloirs avant de nous arrêter devant un mur en bambou. J'ouvre la porte de la salle; elle est plutôt exiguë et occupée en grande partie par une table basse recouverte de rouleau de washi. Megami s'assoit sur un coussin et commence à fouiller dans les feuilles de papier de riz, à la recherche d'une carte probablement. Je la regarde en silence, suivant ses manœuvres du regard sans bouger d'un millimètre. Alors qu'elle griffonne sur un morceau de papier, l'air concentré, je prend la parole.

\- Megami, je possède un souvenir qui pourrait sûrement nous être utile.

Elle hoche lentement la tête, ses cheveux nacrés se soulevant lentement alors que ses yeux se pose sur les miens. Je m'approche silencieusement et tend lentement la main vers sa tête. Au dernier moment, elle semble hésiter et recule, mais déjà mes doigts se posent sur son front. Mon rinnegan droit brille alors d'un éclat violacé, et le souvenir vient se déposer dans la mémoire de Megami. Mais quelque chose m'interpelle, quelque chose qui remue dans l'esprit de ma camarade, quelque chose qui n'a rien à faire ici. Je parle alors lentement, détachant chaque syllabe pour rendre mon message le plus clair possible :

\- Megami, tu as recommencé. Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir pour connaître mon passé. Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

Elle se raidit et me regarde avec fureur. Megami possède le pouvoir de percevoir des images du passé et du futur pendant ses méditations, mais de façon aléatoire. Cependant, en se concentrant, elle peut cibler ses visions pour que ce qu'elle veuille savoir lui apparaisse. Un tel pouvoir est en partie permis par ses yeux si spéciaux, les chisengans. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle aperçoit mon enfance en songe, mais elle ne s'en souvient jamais car j'efface ses souvenirs. Voici mon pouvoir, celui de modifier, voler et supprimer la mémoire de ceux dont mes doigts touchent le front. Tout comme Megami en ce moment, Megami qui souffle d'une voix rageuse :

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois je suppose ? J'ai déjà eu des visions d'instants similaire... Mais j'ai pensé que...non...

Elle lève vers moi des yeux remplis de colère.

\- Tu as modifié ma mémoire pour que je sois persuadée que mon pouvoir puisse me montrer de fausses visions, afin de pouvoir m'effacer ton passé à ta guise.

\- Amusant de voir que tu me répète à chaque fois la même chose. Tu devrais arrêter de mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres Magami, cela ne t'attire que des problèmes.

Je sais pertinemment qu'elle a le pouvoir de me tuer immédiatement, mais je suis en position de force. Il me suffit d'une légère pression pour effacer toute sa mémoire, et par conséquent, son existence. Notre duel de regard continue pendant de longues minutes, puis mon annulaire se soulève et emporte avec lui tout les souvenirs de cette conversation, ainsi que mon passé. Le regard de Megami se trouble un instant, avant qu'elle se relève et me fasse un sourire.

\- Merci, je pense en effet que cela pourrait nous être utile.

Nous sortons du bâtiment, et contemplons les ruines un instant. J'aime regarder ce paysage désolé, cela réveille en moi des sentiments perdus depuis longtemps. Le vent se lève et fait virevolter ma chevelure noir et soulève celle blanche de Megami. Il est temps d'y aller.


	2. Chapitre I

" La grue prisonnière

Lâche son dernier soupir

À l'ombre des fleurs "

Je suis assise sur une branche d'arbre depuis maintenant une heure. Totalement invisible, je regarde ma cible avec mes deux rinnegan. Enfin, plutôt mon rinnegan, car le gauche est recouvert d'une épaisse mèche de cheveux noirs. Chiyuki, une petite fille de douze ans du clan Hyûga, s'entraîne inlassablement.

Je la surveille depuis quelques jours déjà, et plus le temps passe, plus elle me semble être la cible idéale. La petite a eu la malchance de naître dans la mauvaise branche, la Bunke. Si elle s'entraîne autant, c'est pour répondre à son devoir de protéger sa cousine de la Sōke, Kaede et mourir pour elle s'il le faut. Megami doit d'ailleurs s'en occuper, nous sommes tombés d'accord pour prendre possession des deux fillettes. Toute les deux ont un fort potentiel et un Byakugan, ce ne serait pas suspect qu'une d'entre elles devienne Hokage. Je regarde la bague bleu ciel à mon auriculaire gauche. "Bientôt."

Chiyuki exerce son Byakugan sans répit depuis une heure. Je ne peux pas m'approcher sans qu'elle perçoive ma présence et détale comme un lapin pour alerter un membre du village, faisant échouer ma mission. Attendre ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

Elle se concentre, puis lance Les 64 poings du Hakke d'une manière parfaite. Douée la petite ! C'est rare de savoir maîtriser cette technique si jeune ! Cependant elle a dépensé beaucoup de chakra, son Byakugan ne tiendra plus très longtemps. En effet elle arrête de l'utiliser quelques instants plus tard. Je devrais peut-être commencer mon attaque, mais je préfère attendre de voir ce qu'elle va faire.

"Elle prépare une technique de ninjutsu ?" Je vois Chiyuki composer des signes avec une rapidité étonnante.

\- La morsure du tigre ! s'exclame t-elle avant de lancer une lame de vent vers un arbre, ce qui a pour conséquence de le couper en deux. Impressionnant. Très impressionnant.

La grue prisonnière

Mais c'est maintenant à mon tour. J'insuffle du chakra dans les bandages à mes poignets, les faisant se détacher et flotter autour de moi comme des milliers d'anguilles. L'eau et le vent qui les entourent les rend souples, rapides, mortels. Parfaits.

Une alouette se pose doucement sur un cerisier voisin et siffle quelques notes. Chiyuki, épuisée, se tourne vers l'oiseau avant de se figer. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passe, seul l'alouette continue de chanter. Un sourire apparait peu à peu sur les lèvres de la petite fille,un sourire triste et fatigué. Je me souviens des jours où le chant des oiseaux m'émouvaient également, il y a bien longtemps. Mais la petite fille que j'étais a disparue, tout comme cette petite fille va disparaître aujourd'hui.

Mes bandages claquent et ondulent, comme impatient de sauter à la gorge de la fillette aux yeux d'eau claire. Le chant de l'alouette s'intensifie, comme si elle savait que quelqu'un disparaîtra bientôt et qu'elle voulait donner le meilleur de sa mélodie avant la fin.

"Cette alouette chante un requiem en ton honneur Chiyuki, sois en honorée."

Une seconde, un battement de cœur, et mes bandelettes filent sur ma cible, la recouvrant, empêchant tout mouvement. Chiyuki est prise au piège.

Lâche son dernier soupir

Je m'avance calmement vers elle. Elle ne me connait pas, mais elle reconnait mon manteau et ses yeux s'écarquillent de terreur et de surprise. Elle ne peut pas bouger, mes bandelettes la serrent trop fortement. Je place mes cinq doigts sur le visage de Chiyuki, trois sur le front et un à côté de chacun de ses yeux. Les conditions sont désormais remplies pour effectuer mon Kekkei Genkai. Je plonge mon œil violacé dans le sien, miroitant, et envoie un flux de chakra dans sa tête. Je sonde sa mémoire. Alliance de mon rinnegan avec le genjutsu, cette technique permet d'influer sur la mémoire. Elle est mon arme, ma carte maîtresse. La mémoire est la base de chaque être, son point de repère dans le monde. Sans souvenir, nous ne sommes plus rien. Cependant, mon rinnegan n'est pas complet et ne le sera sans doute jamais, mais cela est suffisant pour utiliser ma technique héréditaire avec beaucoup plus de facilité.

Je vois alors tout le passé de Chiyuki, sa personnalité, son amitié pour Kaede et son lourd ressentiment d'appartenir à la Bunke et d'être enchaînée à son rôle de vassal. J'ai toutes les informations qu'il me fallait, je peux maintenant imiter Chiyuki dans les moindres détails. J'applique un kunai contre la gorge de la fillette. Des larmes de frustration perlent au coin de ses yeux.

\- Désolé petite mais j'ai besoin d'avoir ton apparence...

\- Hummmm ! Hummmm !

\- ...et il ne peut exister qu'une seule Chiyuki...

\- Hummmmmmm !

\- N'y vois rien de personnel.

Sur ces mots je lui enfonce mon kunai dans la gorge et y fait fleurir une rose pourpre.

À l'ombre des fleurs.

Elle n'est pas morte. Elle est à la limite. Sa vie file aussi vite que le sang se déversant de sa gorge. Je place mes mains sur son cou et lance une technique de possession. Je me sens me désagréger et disparaître, pour mieux renaître. Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Je suis maintenant Chiyuki. Presque aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante me traverse le front. La marque de l'oiseau en cage... Être coincé dans un corps de douze ans est plutôt perturbant. Heureusement que j'ai accès à la mémoire de Chiyuki, car toute mes techniques sont désormais inutilisables.

Il faut que je rentre. Je me dirige vers "ma" maison en passant derrière l'arbre coupé.

Dans le cerisier, l'alouette a cessé de chanter.


End file.
